1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a mask frame assembly, a method of manufacturing the same, and a method of manufacturing a display device by using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile electronic devices have recently been popularly used. Mobile electronic devices, such as tablet personal computers (PCs), have recently become widely used as well as miniaturized electronic devices, such as mobile phones.
Such mobile electronic devices include a display unit to provide (e.g., display) visual information, such as images or videos, to users. Recently, along with the miniaturization of other components for driving the display unit, a portion of an electronic device occupied by the display unit has been gradually increasing. In addition, display units having a bendable structure (e.g., a structure that is capable of being bent to a predetermined angle from a planar state) have also been developed.
To form the display unit described above, layers of the display unit may be formed by using various methods, such as a deposition method and/or a photo masking process.
In a process of performing the deposition by vaporizing and depositing (e.g., spraying) a deposition material, among the deposition methods in general, a deposition source may be arranged at the bottom of a deposition device and a mask may be arranged on (or over) the deposition source. In addition, a substrate may be arranged on the mask so that the deposition material passing through the mask may be deposited on the substrate.
In this case, a gap between the mask and the substrate may affect the precision of a pattern of the deposition material deposited on the substrate. The pattern of the deposition material is important for a resolution and performance of the display unit and may affect the quality of a product. Therefore, various apparatuses and methods have been developed to increase the precision of the deposition material pattern.
Information disclosed in this Background section may have been already known to the inventors before achieving the inventive concept or may be technical information acquired in the process of achieving the inventive concept. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form known technology.